<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ryuji by chloeh928</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441223">Ryuji</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeh928/pseuds/chloeh928'>chloeh928</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every time Sojiro Sakura was the entire Phantom Thieves' Dad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ryuji Sakamoto Calls Sojiro Sakura Dad, This one gets pretty angsty not gonna lie, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeh928/pseuds/chloeh928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakamoto Ryuji &amp; Sakura Sojiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every time Sojiro Sakura was the entire Phantom Thieves' Dad [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ryuji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a slow development, but it was just as awakening as well whenever all of the teenagers started calling Sojiro 'Dad' every now and then. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't enjoy it. He just didn't enjoy the fact that these kids had such hard lives that they relied on him for their emotional support and comfort. But they trusted Sakura enough to look for it from him. And he was grateful for that.</p><p>And today looks like it'll have one of those moments.</p><p>A Ryuji Sakamoto entered LeBlanc, gaze fixated on the ground. Tear streaks were visible against the cold air of the late night. "...Hey Dad.", he muttered softly, holding his right hand tenderly as he continued to stare at the wooden floor, only occasionally glancing up. Sojiro knew that posture by now: he was ashamed of something. "What happened?", the man asked, already reaching for the first aid kit. "...I...messed up. I messed up bad.", was all he said before holding out his hand, which had blood coating the knuckles.</p><p>Sojiro guided him to a booth, where the teen took a seat while Sakura cleaned and bandaged the hand. It was scraped decently enough to continue bleeding and bruised pretty good. The room grew in silence as he worked. Ryuji avoided eye contact, wiping away his tear streaks with his other hand. "All done.", Sojiro announced, only getting a nod from Sakamoto in response. "So, I guess you should tell me what happened?", the man prompted, taking the boy's chin so that they would finally make eye contact.</p><p>Sojiro had never seen a teenaged boy look so broken.</p><p>The blond jerked his head away, before finally speaking up. "He came back.", he muttered. Sojiro's eyes widened significantly, clearly displaying his sympathy before his expression morphed into one of disgust. Ryuji's biological father was a man he despised despite having never met him.</p><p>"He showed up at our doorstep, right at dinnertime, practically begging Mom to take him back. Despite the fact that, well, y'know, he was the one who left us. But he still was making all these empty promises about staying true and clean and sober and...hahaha.", the teen chuckled without humor. "We knew he was lying. It was plain as day that every word that he spoke was as much shit as he is. But the benefit of the doubt was still there. So Mom gave him a chance: she invited him to join us for dinner." Ryuji inhaled a shaky breath before drawing out a long sigh.</p><p>"He lasted an hour before demanding sake. And started shouting... unsavory things at Mom after she informed him that we've had a dry home since he moved out. He was about to hit her when I stood up for her.", the teen continued, looking off into the distance. "He got a hit on me before I punched him in the jaw." "And that's where your hand got hurt." Ryuji just nodded in conformation. "I pretty much pushed him out and locked the door. Didn't head towards here until I was pretty sure he had left."</p><p>Sojiro nodded in understanding, barely picking up Sakamoto muttering an "I'm sorry." The man tilted his head in confusion. "What for?"</p><p>The teen exhaled, hanging his head in shame. "I know I'm supposed to try to keep myself in check just like we talked about, and use my head before my fists, I just--" Recalling the recent lesson that was taught after Ryuji had gotten into a fistfight because someone was dragging his friends into the dirt, Sojiro remembered what was taught and sighed, using it as an interruption. "Kid, you did the right thing. If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done worse to him."</p><p>The blond teen's head perked up in surprise. "The right thing? But what about--" Sojiro stopped the train of thought with another interruption. "I know what I said. Let me take this moment to revise that lesson: some people aren't going to listen to advice or think about you being merciful before they come after you. Sometimes, you just need to be tough and show that you aren't going to take any shit from them. But the important thing is to maintain your control. You did the right thing by only hitting the poor excuse of a man once to pacify him before kicking him out instead of continuing to beat him until you were satisfied."</p><p>Ryuji took a moment to process the words before finally understanding the lesson they carried. "Ok, I think that makes sense.", he responded, spirit brightening up a little. Sojiro smiled fondly, running a hand through the boy's hair. Sakamoto seemed to melt into the affection, just as Sojiro knew he would. The poor boy was so touch starved, Sojiro recalled him nearly crying after their first hug. "Your dye's starting to wash out.", the man thought aloud as he noted the sight of black-haired roots underneath the blond hair. "Oh yeah. I haven't dyed it since last year. May leave it this time.", the teen muttered, eyes shut while enjoying the comfort. Minutes passed before the two finally conceded to the fact that Ryuji was going to have to go back. "What if he's there? What if he's waiting for me? He'll be...pissed...", Ryuji thought aloud, working himself up with nerves. "He won't do anything if there's a witness.", Sakura suggested with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "W-what? Oh no, I couldn't possibly ask you to--you've done more than enough...I don't want to cause you any more trouble.", Ryuji stammered as he got up. "And I don't want to send you off with the danger of getting yourself more hurt because of a good-for-nothing not getting what he wants. I'm not asking. Let's go."</p><p>Sure enough, their walk and subway ride was fortunate enough to be greeted by a drunk, middle-aged man who was very near screaming at the entrance to be let in. "Hey. Kusoyaro.", Ryuji called towards the very drunk man in the entryway. "Well, well, look who it is.", the man sneered, clearly looking for a fight. Ryuji just dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "Listen, it's been a long night, and I'm not known for patience, so I'm only gonna say this once."</p><p>Ryuji straightened up his posture for what looked like the first time, and his full height surpassed his father's by a near head. The teen straightened his shoulders, looking down on the man. "You get the FUCK off our property, you stay the HELL away from me and my mother, and if I catch you so much as glancing towards me, my friends, and my family, I will not be afraid to fight for them. Cause I know you can't go to the police, you lazy, tax-evading, sex offending, alcoholic money leech." The threat, which was made with an attitude Sojiro could only assume was the 'Skull' in him, was followed by the teen spitting on the shoe of the adult who had given him so much grief. "Get the fuck out of here.", Ryuji threatened in a dark tone, nodding his head towards the road.</p><p>After the man whimpered off, Ryuji huffed an exhale, returning to his familiar posture. The teen turned and smiled towards the Sojiro, before gently knocking on the door. "Mom?", he called out. The door couldn't have opened any faster.</p><p>Ryuji's mother, a tall, curved woman who wore her black straight hair in a ponytail, wrapped her son in the tightest hug possible. It was only after they pulled apart that she realized they weren't alone. "Oh! You must be Mr. Sakura.", she greeted. She carried an aura of kindness that seemed to radiate out of the house. Sojiro returned the smile and tipped his fedora towards her. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sakamoto."</p><p>"Oh, pleasure's all mine. Can I offer you a cup of coffee?", the rather beautiful mother offered, stepping aside to let the man in. Sojiro shook his head. "No thanks, I was just dropping him off." Ryuji glanced in between the conversating adults, before electing to go to his room. His mother's gaze followed her son until he shut his door. "I really appreciate what you're doing for him. This is the happiest I've seen him in years." Sojiro shrugged off the credit. "Well, it's not just me. His friends have likely helped more than I ever could."</p><p>"Well, how could I possibly repay you?", Ms. Sakamoto inquired, tapping her chin in thought. "Really, it's no trouble.", Sojiro responded with a slight shake of his head. "Oh, nonsense. Surely there must be something.", she insisted lightheartedly. "Really, just helping that boy out is more than enough.", the man tried to excuse, knowing full well at this point that it wouldn't work. She took the hint though, shrugging in resignation. "Ah well, I'll pay you back one day. Mark my words.", the mother remarked, making the two chuckle. "You have a nice one.", Sojiro called as he started to turn for his journey back. "You too!", she called back, waiting until he left the entryway before shutting the house door.</p><p>From his room, Ryuji eavesdropped on the entire conversation, before concluding that maybe his mom was hitting on Sojiro. But, out of all the prospects of a stepfather, Ryuji certainly wouldn't mind Sakura. Plus, he'd get a sister out of this. Even if that sister was Futaba. Maybe Futaba wouldn't mind having a stepmom.</p><p>
  <strong>Ryuji: Yo guys I just had the best idea.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>